


Everything I should have said ...

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright listen. So I've been watching Season 1 re runs a lot lately and Iris's reaction to Barry's confession just upsets me. I mean she just sat there. Don't get me wrong, Candice did an amazing job but he was so vulnerable and was pouring his heart out and she couldn't even say "it's okay Bear"  And I couldn't watch it anymore without doing something about it. So I wrote an alternate reaction... </p><p>Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I should have said ...

He pulls her into his embrace and takes in a deep breath. “I love you Iris.”

“Aww I love you too” she responds without thinking

But he didn’t mean it that way so he was going to have to clarify. He breaks apart from her and inhales sharply… here it goes he thought

_“When we were kids I loved you before I even knew what the world love meant. And then my mom died and I had to go live with the girl I had a crush on.”_

Iris didn’t know what to say. What could she say? She had no idea he felt this way. Her best friend, was in love with her. She wanted to say something. Something to console him and let him know she was thankful for his honesty but words eluded her. She back up and took a seat on the couch to let him finish…

_“Look there were so many times I wanted to tell you. Jr. Prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays all the christmases but I-I never did,  just kept it in. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid that if you didn’t feel the same way I would lose you too. That’s the irony, I was so scared of losing you that I did. I know I’ve had our whole lives to tell you this and you’re with Eddie now and I know that, and I know my timing couldn’t be any worse, but I just- I couldn’t lie to you anymore. I’m sorry”_

Since then Barry? Iris thought. All these years and you never told me? How could you keep this from me? God Barry. She wanted to scream and hit him but she couldn’t find the words to say it out loud.

Barry got up and began to walk away and in that moment she knew she had to stop him. She may have been angry at him for keeping this from her but there was no doubt in her mind that she couldn’t let him leave like this.

Iris grabbed his wrist without thinking and whispered “Barry…”

He paused for a moment

She stood up and whispered his name one more time until he turned to face her. “Barry I...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”

Barry shrugged as he let out a sigh “What are you sorry for Iris? I’m the one who kept this secret from you”

Iris took a second to process this and rage began to fuel within her. “Yes Barry, how could you?” she growled. “And how could you not tell me sooner?How could you let me date someone else? ”

Barry backed away completely dumbfounded. “So you’re saying that if I would have told you before…”

“I love Eddie Barry I do. She assured him.  And I’m sorry that it hurts you...I really am but...”

Barry took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. “Iris, please, Don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to tell you like this. Not when you are seeing someone, but you, gosh you just you blindsided me with this you and Eddie moving in together thing. And I feel like a selfish guy for telling you now, but I just couldn’t let you move in with him without letting you know how I feel. And I’m not saying that you have to chose me, you don’t. You’re my best friend and I will support you no matter what decision you make but I can’t lie to you anymore Iris. I can’t- I’ve done it for so long and I’m done keeping secrets from you. I just…” his voice trailed off as guilt burned his cheeks

“You know Bear, sometimes you don’t know when to shut up” she cried as she looked up into his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if you wouldn’t have interrupted me, I was going to say that…I need you to know that although I do love Eddie, I have always felt the same way, ever since we were kids, but I just assumed that you would never see me like that so I never pursued it. So in a way I guess I am to blame too. Maybe neither of us said anything to protect what we had. I do regret it Bear...”

This time he was speechless. She had loved him this whole time? How could he have been so stupid not to tell her all those times? And now she was with someone else, and it could have been him. It could have been them. Barry wanted to punch himself in the face for being so scared. If he would have just taken that chance years ago he could have had her, he could have had his whole world.

Iris couldn't help but ramble now, she wanted to get out everything that she had kept from him “I wanted to tell you Bear I did, but then you went into the coma and I missed my chance. I missed you. So much Bear. Every day, you have no idea, and the thought of losing you was more than I could take and I guess Eddie was a distraction from that. From dealing with the thought of losing you and thinking we would never be together. She broke. “And somewhere between it all I fell for him and now I…”

“You love him” Barry finished feeling his heart sink into his stomach. “It’s okay Iris, I don’t blame you, I was late, as usual”  He fought back his tears as he turned to face the door

Iris pulled him back and tilted his chin up to look at her "Not the way that I love you…” she whispered “Never the way that I love you Barry.”

He turned to face her and took her face in his hands “Just say the words Iris, say them and I’m yours” he promised

“I-I love you Barry. I love you so much, and although I hate you for hiding how you felt from me, I understand you wanted to protect our friendship. I guess I did the same thing by keeping my feelings in. But if I’m being perfectly honest with myself it’s always been you. She whispered, moving into him feeling the warmth of his body radiating with hers. I want to be with you Barry and only you”

He smiled taking her face in his fingers as he stroked her jawline, "Now there is no way I'm letting you go"...


End file.
